


Gabriel is a Dead Man

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has known John and Mary since high school, and has watched Sam and Dean grow up, only ever having fond, uncle-like feelings for them. But then one day Sam is all grown up, and Gabriel is utterly unprepared for what this will mean for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both [Authocracy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/authocracy/pseuds/authocracy) and [Notsopoetic](http://notsopoetic.tumblr.com/) offered their input for this fic. Thank you both! All mistakes are still mine. This fic was born from a prompt by [Robinasnyder](http://robinasnyder.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and I'm sorry it took so long to finish! It was also planned out as a two-parter, and I am in fact already writing part two, but since I have no idea when I might get around to finishing it, I'm posting this on its own. EDIT: Part two is now posted! Betaed by [Mithrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Enjoy!

Mary slammed the door closed behind her and hung her coat with more ire than the garment ever deserved. She'd seen the extra car outside the house. John was having some of his pals over again, and they were no doubt already a few beers in. Normally she wouldn't care, but tonight was special, dammit, and John knew very well that they had plans.

 

She stalked into the kitchen, fully prepared to give her husband a piece of her mind, when she spotted their visitor and stopped dead.

 

“Gabriel?!”

 

John and Gabriel both turned to face her, and Gabriel put down his beer in favor of opening his arms and sweeping her up in a rib-crunching hug.

 

“Mary! My God, you get sexier every year!”

 

She laughed and hugged Gabriel back, while John grumbled in the background. “Careful now.”

 

“Aw, don't get your panties in a twist, Johnny boy. Mary's way too good for a schmuck like me, we all know it.”

 

“Oh, hush,” Mary said, punching him firmly in the arm once he let her go. “When did you get to town?”

 

“Just breezed in this morning. Went by the auto shop first thing. I thought I'd better get the whole ' _you never call, you never write_ ' spiel over with.”

 

“Well it's true. You never do call or write. What's it been, three years? Four?”

 

“Four years, two months and three days since I last laid eyes on your gorgeous ass.”

 

“Hey!” John barked. “That's my wife's ass you're talking about!”

 

“And you get to see it every day, you lucky bastard!”

 

“Excuse me, fellas, is this establishment too good to serve a lady?” Mary asked, lightly kicking John's ankle.

 

“'Course not,” John said warmly, and pulled his wife in for a kiss before opening a beer for her too.

 

“So... I hear the kids are coming home tonight,” Gabriel said with a grin.

 

“That's right,” John said, brimming with pride. “You know, Dean graduated last year.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I got your drunk voice mail,” Gabriel grinned. “And this from the kid who said he'd never even get the grades to go to college at all. I always knew he had it in him!”

 

Mary smiled at Gabriel's words. He'd always been just as proud of her boys as John and herself, and her heart swelled from having their old friend there to share their good fortune. They'd been through some tough times together, but getting here made it all worth it.

 

“Well, I sure remember a young hothead who said he'd never go to college either, and look what happened to him!”

 

“He got a degree and then he totally wasted it,” Gabriel smirked. “Honestly, the only useful thing I ever learned in college was how to pass a sobriety test while drunk as a skunk.”

 

“I taught him that,” John added in an exaggerated whisper.

 

“Was I the only one who actually studied?!” Mary asked in mock outrage.

 

“Yes,” both men answered, making her roll her eyes.

 

“Good thing the boys got my good genes, then.”

 

“You talking about me?” came a fourth voice.

 

They all turned to find Dean striding into the kitchen through the back door. Mary immediately pulled her son into a hug. “You sneak! Coming in from the back yard and catching us off guard!”

 

Dean accepted the hug and a kiss from his mom before nodding at Gabriel. “Yeah, well, it ain't exactly easy sneaking up on people when you've got an eight foot yeti with you.”

 

“Shut up, jerk,” came the retort as Sam lumbered into the kitchen. Mary still wondered exactly what kind of genetic material she and John could possibly have hidden away to make her son that tall. He'd grown taller than his father by the time he was 18.

 

“You boys be nice,” Mary admonished. “Bend down so your old ma can reach you.”

 

Sam grinned and no matter how huge he got, those dimples would always bring Mary right back to when he'd been a chubby little infant gurgling at her. Time went by too fast.

 

“Hi Mom,” he rumbled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

As Sam moved on to give his father a manly one-armed hug, Mary realized that Gabriel had gone quiet. He just sat there, staring, his beer forgotten half way to his mouth. He eyes were fixed on Sam, looking him up and down in a sort of stunned disbelief. She nudged him with her elbow.

 

“Close your mouth. And it's rude to stare.”

 

Gabriel flinched, snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, it's not every day you see something that... tall. Seriously, what've you been feeding that thing?”

 

“Hamburgers and love.”

 

“Dean still getting all the pie?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Yeah, Mom, about that...” Dean butted in.

 

“Yes, Dean, there'll be apple pie tonight.”

 

“ _Sweet_.”

 

“You staying for dinner, Gabe?” John asked.

 

“I dunno. I mean, with these two at the table, will there even be food left for little ol' me?”

 

“You know, I'd laugh it off,” Mary said. “But considering how much I've seen them put away, I make no guarantees.”

 

“It's not like you need a lot, dude,” Dean scoffed. “You're what, 45, and you're still pocket sized.”

 

“Hey! You might be completely overgrown, but I can totally take you, squirt!”

 

“Bring it on, midget!”

 

John roared with laughter and clapped Dean's shoulder. “That right there is pretty much a re-enactment of how me and Gabe met. Except I totally kicked his ass.”

 

“You did not!” Gabriel protested.

 

“Did.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Jesus, it's like pre-school in here!” Mary groaned. “Right, if you're not helping with dinner, get outta my kitchen!”

 

“Yes, Ma'am!” Came a chorus. Gabriel, John and Dean immediately relocated. Sam hung back for a moment.

 

“Need a hand, Mom?”

 

“No, thank you sweetheart, you boys go get tipsy in the living room. I bet Gabriel's dying to tell you all about his wild adventures.”

 

Sam smiled at her again, and muttered “thanks Mom,” before disappearing into the living room as well.

 

Mary listened happily to the laughter booming from all the men in her life, as she started dinner.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was in deep shit. There was just no denying it.

 

Oh, he was always in some kind of trouble, but he liked it like that, and he wouldn't want to live any other way. But this shit wasn't really the kind that ever ended well.

 

Gabriel had met John and Mary in high school, starting off brilliantly by hitting on Mary and very nearly getting his ass kicked by John. Not that Mary couldn't have kicked Gabriel's ass all on her own, but apparently John's protectiveness made her weak in her teenage knees, so she'd let him do his macho thing when Gabriel had stepped over the line.

 

Once John had realized that Gabriel hit on everything that moved by default, and that he was excellent at pranking, they'd become great friends in no time. They'd all gone to college together and spent much of their youth as a trio of trouble. Gabriel would always think back to those days fondly, but he wasn't the type to be tied down. John and Mary understood this and hadn't even been surprised when Gabriel had come up to them at graduation, guilt eating him up over wanting to leave them behind. But they'd always known that he wanted different things, so to his astonishment they'd happily waved him off, told him to send post cards or give them a goddamn phone call every once in a while. Then they'd settled down to have their kids, buy their house, get mortgages, have barbeques and mow lawns.

 

Gabriel had gone everywhere, never settling down. But he'd never felt like he needed to. John and Mary's house was more home to him than anywhere else had ever been. And even though it was sometimes years between his visits, he'd always been welcomed home with open arms.

 

But this time there was an unexpected complication.

 

As Sam walked into the kitchen, Gabriel felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. The tall, broad shouldered man who nodded at Gabriel in greeting was such a far cry from the 17-year old he remembered from his last visit. That person had been gangly and accident-prone with a fuzzy chin, only just taller than Gabriel, and whined whenever Gabriel ruffled his hair and called him “kiddo”.

 

In the four years Gabriel had been away, Sam had grown up. Not only had he literally grown upwards as if trying to reach the sky, he'd also filled out, muscles settled nicely over the bony limbs that used to tip everything over at the slightest suggestion. His hair was longer, his chin sharper, his shoulders wide as a fucking ox, legs going on for miles... but the smile was the same.

 

But those dimples had never made heat simmer low in Gabriel's belly before. Had never made his mouth dry or his jeans tight.

 

Gabriel was _doomed_.

 

Mary caught him staring, and it was only because he was so good at thinking on his feet that he managed to pull himself together again and not do something idiotic like letting his tongue hang out, as if he was that wolf from the Droopy cartoons.

 

Gabriel had always adored Dean and Sam, sometimes bringing them presents and always rejoicing right along with John and Mary over their every accomplishment. Not once had he thought of them as anything other than kids. Hell, Dean was nearly 25, and Gabriel still thought of him as that little rugrat who used to call him “Gabewiel” and cling to his leg to beg for sweets.

 

But try as he might, Gabriel suddenly couldn't even remember kiddie Sam. It all faded away, completely overshadowed by the vision of male perfection Sam had become. Somehow Sam had managed to grow up to personify every turn-on Gabriel had ever had with guys.

 

And that was bad. Really, _really_ bad.

 

As they migrated to the living room Gabriel desperately gulped his beer, hoping against hope that if John and Mary found out, John would be faster and kill Gabriel with his shotgun before Mary could get to him. Mary would also want him dead, of course. But she would make him _suffer_.

 

Suddenly there was a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he hardly even dared to look at the owner of the hand. Not that he strictly had to. Since he was looking at Dean and John arguing about cars, there was really only one person it could be.

 

“Good to see you, Gabe. You gonna be around a while this time?” Sam asked, his voice low and doing disastrous things to Gabriel's insides.

 

He prayed for strength before turning around to face Sam. “Maaaaybe.” What he really meant was _Hell no, I'm getting the fuck outta dodge before I do something stupid!_

 

But Sam looked genuinely happy to see him, and Gabriel was torn between loving it and hating it. He settled for hating himself slightly for loving it so much and then moved on. “Anyway, how's school?”

 

“It's great. I love my lectures, my professors are cool and I've got some awesome friends.”

 

“Excellent. Got a girlfriend?” Gabriel asked, begging some higher power for a yes to that question. Maybe that would convince his goddamn dick that this boy was totally and utterly off limits. But clearly the universe hated him.

 

“Nah, not at the moment. I was with this girl Jessica for a while, but we wanted different things, so we split up. Then I had a boyfriend for a couple of months, and Dean has not stopped being a jerk about it ever since.”

 

He looked at Gabriel sideways, as if worried what reaction this revelation would cause. Gabriel almost laughed out loud, because seriously, if anyone in the world would understand a broader view of sexuality it was him. But on the other hand, Gabriel could also have cried, because not only was Sam single, he was also apparently into guys as much as girls.

 

It was a crisis situation. Plain and simple.

 

It only got worse as the night wore on. A steady stream of beer kept Gabriel from fidgeting too much in his discomfort, but it also made it a lot harder for him to push away the mental images of Sam bending him over the nearest piece of furniture.

 

In hindsight, of course, the beers were a truly bad idea, because there would be no driving back to his motel that night.

 

The Winchester house didn't have a guest room. Although the boys were all grown up now, their rooms were still sacred. Gabriel had slept on the couch a few times over the years, but at some point John had gone through a DIY phase and had built a small cottage type structure in their enormous back yard. So sometime after midnight Mary told Gabriel to get his drunken ass to the cottage, and that she'd send one of the kids out with some sheets and nightclothes.

 

And because the universe still hated Gabriel, the person bringing out a stack of blankets and pajamas was none other than Sam. Gabriel was sitting at the foot of the unmade bed, trying to undo the knot he'd unwittingly made attempting to drunkenly untie his shoes, when there was a knock and Sam came in. He actually had to duck his head to go through the door, and Gabriel snickered.

 

“Damn, sasquatch, you gotta quit taking all those growth hormones.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam said lightly, dumping the stack of bedding behind Gabriel. “You're just jealous because you stopped growing at age ten.”

 

“Ouch. That hurts my feelings, Sammy,” Gabriel said with a grin.

 

Gabriel fully expected Sam to get snappish about the nickname. Last time he'd been to visit, Sam had been so desperate to be considered an adult that he'd argued loudly at any sort of nickname. So of course Gabriel had called him all the cutest things he could think of. Anything but Sam's actual name. It had been fucking hilarious.

 

But, weirdly, Sam didn't even comment. He just sat down and watched Gabriel struggle with his shoelaces.

 

“Need a hand?” Sam asked after a while, and clearly Gabriel was a lot more drunk than he'd realized, because rather than doing a sensible thing like toeing off his shoes and dealing with the laces in the morning, he just nodded and sat up. “Have at it.”

 

He didn't know what he was expecting, but Sam getting on his knees on the floor in front of him was definitely not it. Gabriel felt his mouth drop open as Sam reached down to pull at the laces, occasionally casting a glance upwards, making Gabriel's mouth go dry as a desert. Alarm bells were blaring in his head louder and louder as the seconds went by, and Sam slowly got the laces undone. Once they were finally untangled he moved on to the other shoe, slowly sliding the knot loose, careful not to let it tangle like the other one.

 

Gabriel was preparing to breathe a sigh of relief as Sam finally sat up, but for some reason he didn't move away. Instead he just sat back on his shins for a while, looking up at Gabriel. Gabriel looked back, utterly bewildered. Then the world tilted on its axis when Sam's hand started creeping up Gabriel's leg. From his shin to his knee, finally settling with warm pressure on his thigh. Sam's other hand took an identical journey on Gabriel's other leg, and it was suddenly really hard to breathe. Sam never looked away, keeping his eyes locked on Gabriel's as his hands left searing hot trails on Gabriel's legs.

 

“Okay?” Sam breathed, barely audible.

 

With massive effort Gabriel gathered his wits enough to at least look away from Sam's earnest eyes.

 

“Argh... fuck. This is a really bad idea, kiddo.”

 

“Why?” Sam asked, infuriatingly innocent.

 

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Gabriel desperately tried to sober up. “ _Because!_ Because I'm drunk and old enough to be your dad!”

 

“But you're _not_ my dad,” Sam said reasonably, letting his hands slide just a bit further up Gabriel's thighs, making him suck in a quick breath. He was getting hard in record time, and at his age that was not an everyday occurrence.

 

“No,” Gabriel agreed weakly. “But your dad'll kill me. And your mom will probably skin me alive and make a coat from my sorry hide.”

 

“It would be hard for her to skin you alive if you're already dead,” Sam snickered.

 

“Don't change the subject,” Gabriel said with a vigorous eye-roll.

 

Sam sighed. “Look, I know you've been away for a while, but in case you forgot, I'm 21. My parents don't have any say in who I sleep with.”

 

“That's not the point and you know it. God, I _hate_ having to be the sensible one here, but think about it, Sam! Not only is it toeing the line of statutory rape, we're also both a few beers past good life choices.”

 

“Maybe I just don't care,” Sam said quietly and Gabriel tilted his head at Sam, trying to figure out how they even got to that point. Sam eventually looked down, but he kept his hands on Gabriel, squeezing lightly and making Gabriel's pulse race.

 

“I've been waiting for you, you know,” Sam told the carpet. Gabriel was about to ask what the Hell he meant, but Sam continued before he could, talking in a low voice.

 

“You were the first for me. I was twelve the first time I got myself off thinking about you.”

 

Gabriel's jaw dropped open. He was half sure he imagined those words, but Sam just mercilessly kept going, making it impossible for Gabriel to deny what was happening.

 

“I grew up dreaming about you. Every time you came by I was hoping you'd see how much I wanted you. But you only ever saw me as a kid.” He let out a short laugh. “I suppose that's comforting in a way. At least I know you're not a pedophile.” He finally looked up at Gabriel again, eyes blazing with emotion.

 

“But today... today you _finally_ looked at me as if you saw something more. And I'm so sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, but I've been waiting for half my life, and I just couldn't let this chance go by. If you really don't want this, then just say the word and I'm gone.” Sam squeezed his fingertips into Gabriel's thighs with enough force to leave bruises, sending a jolt of lust through his body.

 

“But if you wanna give this a shot...” he trailed off, but if Gabriel had had any doubts what Sam was offering, the way he licked his lips while staring hungrily at Gabriel's mouth would have wiped those away.

 

Gabriel couldn't think. Couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't... just _couldn't_.

 

Not hearing a refusal, Sam inched closer, stretching his neck, reaching for Gabriel's lips.

 

There was something Gabriel was supposed to say here. Something important. But damned if he could remember. Something snapped somewhere, and Gabriel reached for Sam with shaking hands, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss with one hand fisted in Sam's too long hair.

 

Sam made a joyful sound in his throat, and kissed Gabriel back with fervor. For a few seconds they were a mess of frantic limbs until they managed to slot together right, Sam pressing in close between Gabriel's knees, his legs spread wide to make room.

 

Groaning, Gabriel pulled Sam in as tightly as possible, licking into his mouth. Sam's chest heaved against Gabriel's, as he sucked in desperate breaths through his nose. It was all so surreal, and Gabriel couldn't decide if the way his head was spinning was because of the beers he'd had, or because of how Sam fit against him. Considering the enormous height difference, they really shouldn't have been able to match up so perfectly.

 

But somehow it all felt right. Aware as he was of how wrong it should be, Gabriel just couldn't resist. He hadn't felt anything like this in years.

 

Sam made all kinds of wrecked noises against Gabriel's lips, and eventually he gave up being vertical. He let himself fall back on the bed, swiftly toeing off his shoes, and Sam wasted no time crawling after him, hovering a moment on his hands and knees, watching Gabriel's face with something terrifyingly close to awe in his eyes. But it was only there for a second, because that was apparently how long he could hold off on the kissing.

 

The pile of bedding slithered to the floor as Sam covered Gabriel's body entirely with his own and pressed him into the mattress.

 

Gabriel had a very specific set of turn-ons when it came to men. Women could be all kinds, as long as they had nice tits, but with men he always ended up going for the tall ones. The ones who could cover him completely, making him feel simultaneously safe and in a little danger.

 

Basically, Sam was pushing every single one of Gabriel's buttons, and he groaned shamelessly as Sam moved against him, grinding his cock into Gabriel's thigh. And if the length of that heat was any indication, one more thing about Sam was exactly to Gabriel's preference. His mouth watered just thinking about it, and he pushed down encouragingly with both hands on Sam's ass.

 

Sam's hips stuttered and the kiss broke. “God, fuck, Gabriel,” Sam groaned, his voice croaky and low in a way that made Gabriel's head spin. Rutting against him, Sam moaned and gasped, making the bed creak from the force of his thrusts. And not a single button had been undone yet.

 

Realizing this, Gabriel went to work on Sam's plaid shirt, but Sam seemed to take issue with the slow pace. So he sat up quickly, straddling Gabriel and yanked the shirt over his head, ripping the seam in his impatience. While Sam pulled off the wife beater he had on underneath, Gabriel hurriedly started on his own shirt, but Sam couldn't wait for that either. Half way through he slapped away Gabriel's hands, ripped the shirt open the rest of the way, sending buttons flying, before diving in to lick and suck at Gabriel's chest.

 

Gabriel was self conscious for about two seconds, because damn, Sam had been working out! But if his hungry mouthing and groping was any indication, he was pretty damn happy with what Gabriel had to offer. Frankly, Gabriel couldn't remember ever having been with anyone this enthusiastic about his body. Which said more about Sam's desire than about Gabriel's previous sexual encounters, because Gabriel had had a lot of excellent sex. But this was in an entirely different league.

 

Sam did say that he'd been waiting, and from the desperate way he was licking, squeezing and rutting against whatever he could reach, Gabriel didn't doubt that one bit.

 

Sucking hard on a nipple, Sam made Gabriel writhe and curse, and since that also made his cock drag deliciously against Sam's firm stomach, Gabriel was soon lost in all the amazing sensations. Sam made his way slowly upwards, laying small bites along the way, across Gabriel's collar bone, his neck and his jaw, eventually moving on to tongue his ear.

 

“Fuck, you're perfect,” Sam panted, his breath a roar in Gabriel's ear. Gabriel shivered, because holy crap, nobody had ever said anything like that to him. As if this whole thing wasn't surreal enough already. But that was nothing to what Sam said next.

 

“Want you to fuck me. I need it. God, I need you so much.”

 

And that right there was enough to fry every last one of Gabriel's circuits. Because as happy as he was to bottom for the lumberjack types who expected him to play the twink, his ultimate fantasy was to top them instead. But there was the slight problem of not having any supplies with him, since getting laid wasn't usually the goal for visiting Lawrence, Kansas, and he wasn't a complete moron, thank you.

 

Even while drunk Gabriel's morals were perfectly functional. And as much as he drooled over the prospect of sinking into Sam's welcoming body, the thought of passing something ugly on to Sam was enough to make him lose his boner.

 

“Fuck,” Gabriel said, unsuccessfully trying to push Sam off enough to catch his eye. “You have absolutely _no_ idea what it does to me to hear you say that, but unless you're carrying rubbers around, it ain't happening.”

 

Sam slumped down on Gabriel's chest. “Goddammit.”

 

Having a half naked erotic fantasy collapsing on you with an indignant huff shouldn't really have been adorable, but then again, Gabriel was already having some conflicting emotions every time he remembered that this was _Sam_. But no matter his inner conflict, Gabriel's body was sending him all the right signals, and he could work with that.

 

“But lucky for you, you're currently in bed with an experienced older man, and I have got some _awesome_ tricks up my sleeve,” he purred. This made Sam finally raise his head and meet his gaze.

 

“Next time, maybe?”

 

Gabriel swallowed hard. He should say no. He really should say no, explain that there wouldn't _be_ a next time and then just make the most of this one stupid time, that might be explained away by the fog of intoxication. But Gabriel had had to fight for most things in his life. Hardly anything had ever been handed to him on a platter like this. So he was weak. Too weak to resist. Too weak to do anything but nod feverishly and pull Sam close for more kisses.

 

To distract himself from the hard choices he didn't want to make, Gabriel focused instead on blowing Sam's mind. It wasn't all bluster. He really did know a thing or two.

 

With some effort, he pushed at Sam's weight, making him roll onto his back so Gabriel could settle on top.

 

“Lemme take care of you, kiddo,” Gabriel said, the nickname slipping out before he could avoid it. But Sam was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly under Gabriel's hands, and really, what did names matter?

 

Gabriel held Sam's gaze for a long moment, before slowly bending down to close his lips around a nipple. Sam exhaled sharply and his hand clamped down on the back of Gabriel's neck, holding him close, while his other hand clutched the sheet. Gabriel let his own hands knead and mold Sam's chest, while he licked, sucked and nipped the hardened nub. His tongue roamed around and across, pressing firmly to the muscle underneath, before pulling back and lightly tickling the tip. Rinse and repeat.

 

Sam's breath was rushing in and out, making it hard for Gabriel to keep up his assault on the heaving chest. But he still went on to give the other nipple the same treatment until Sam was almost sobbing, and was hitching his hips in a desperate search for friction he wasn't finding. Gabriel was sitting just a little bit too high for Sam to press against and he whined with frustration.

 

“Gabriel... Gabriel _please_ , oh God.”

 

It was tempting to draw things out and make Sam beg some more, because Gabriel was _all_ over that, but he was still a little too drunk and much too needy to go about it right. But he could definitely make sure Sam had a hell of a time.

 

Gabriel inched himself downwards, smirking at the loud moan Sam let out when Gabriel dragged his weight across Sam's cock. He continued until he was sitting on Sam's knees, and went to work on his zipper, but Sam suddenly sat up and yanked Gabriel's hands away.

 

“No, no, don't... you're too far away. I want you up here. Wanna feel you. All of you, not just your hands.”

 

Smiling, Gabriel stretched his neck up for a kiss. “Aw, but Sammy... some of my best tricks are done by hand.”

 

“I don't care,” Sam sighed against his lips. “Want you in my arms.” And really, was Gabriel supposed to deny a request like that?

 

He let himself be pulled upwards again, and for a long while they only kissed. Although really, there was nothing _only_ about it. It was filthy, deep and wet, tongues twining, lips dragging and saliva coating their skin. Sam was still hitching his hips against Gabriel, hard cock nudging his thigh, and firm hands pulling them closer together. When Sam's hands made their way down to clutch at Gabriel's ass, he was done dragging things out.

 

“Okay... okay,” he panted, not even sure what he was saying it for. He was just about ready to let Sam do anything he damn well wanted to him. But goddammit, there was just too much clothing between them.

 

“Need these off,” he murmured, half muffled by kisses Sam clearly wasn't about to stop giving, while pulling at Sam's jeans.

 

“Uh huh,” Sam agreed, but didn't move away even an inch.

 

“Sam, you gotta... fuck, you gotta help me out here,” Gabriel tried.

 

“Yeah... yeah,” Sam agreed, but it still took him a long time to actually move away enough for Gabriel to start undoing their buttons and zippers. Sam barely even waited for his pants to be undone before he squirmed out of them and kicked them off along with his boxers, separating himself from Gabriel only barely long enough to get them both naked.

 

When they finally managed to meet with nothing in between, Sam groaned right into Gabriel's ear, and threw his leg over Gabriel's thighs so he could thrust more firmly against him. Gabriel's own cock was rubbing wonderfully against Sam's stomach, catching on his navel and leaving trails of pre-come everywhere. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been so achingly hard.

 

He'd had some vague plans about how to make this experience amazing for Sam, but Gabriel hadn't been prepared for just how greedy and demanding Sam could be, and before he knew it, Gabriel was swept away in the haze of pleasure happening between them, Sam not even allowing him a single moment to stop and think. So in the end, all Gabriel could really fit into his head was how badly he wanted to come, and to have Sam right there with him. So Gabriel decided to make do with what their current position gave him to work with.

 

He forced a hand down between them and slipped Sam's cock in between his sweat-damp thighs, clamping them together, giving Sam a tight space to thrust into. Sam made a punched-out noise when he felt the pressure and started moving immediately, fucking against Gabriel's skin, pressing in as close as possible. Gabriel wasn't getting quite enough friction on his own cock to get him close, but that was fine, it was perfect. Sam's thrusting was frantic and unrefined as he chased his orgasm, and Gabriel clung to him, riding the waves and stealing every moan right from Sam's lips.

 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Sam chanted, every breath washing warm and heavy across Gabriel's lips.

 

“That's it, kiddo, that's it. Come on, _come on_ , just do it.”

 

Sam's arms were strong around Gabriel, and they closed with crushing force when his hips stuttered, and he spilled himself messily between Gabriel's legs.

 

“God, fuck, Jesus,” Sam gasped, sliding through the mess for a last couple of oversensitive thrusts, before reaching down and closing his hand tightly around Gabriel's cock, his large palm and long fingers covering it completely.

  
“Come on, you too, Gabe. Come for me. Want it on me. Wanna rub it into my skin. Gonna keep you with me forever.”

 

“Holy fuck,” Gabriel whined. Hearing Sam say things like that was wrecking him, and it only took about a dozen strokes of Sam's warm hand before he fell over the edge and fulfilled Sam's wish, spurting across his stomach. And to Gabriel's astonished delight, Sam followed through on his promise and smeared Gabriel's come all over himself with a satisfied purr.

 

“Fuuuck, you are gonna kill me,” Gabriel breathed, watching the erotic display.

 

“You're gonna kill me first,” Sam mumbled, slowly getting his breathing back to normal.

 

“You know what, never mind, because your parents are gonna kill me either way,” Gabriel groaned. “And you'll be grounded until you're a senior citizen.”

 

Sam snickered. “Yeah, I'd like to see them try. I'm bigger than both of them now.”

 

“Size has nothing to do with it, squirt. I've seen your mom make linebackers cry, _and_ she's got a gun. Be afraid. Be very afraid,” Gabriel said, only half joking. “I know I am.”

 

Sam pulled Gabriel close, kissed the top of his head and gave every indication of being ready for a good night's sleep. “Don't worry. I won't let her skin you.”

 

“Not that I don't appreciate your confidence, but I know your mom. So I'm just gonna lie here and fear for my life for a bit, if that's okay with you.”

 

Huffing out a small laugh, Sam just nodded and closed his eyes. In minutes his breathing evened out and he was asleep, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts. He didn't regret what he'd done. He couldn't. Not when he was lying there in Sam's arms, his strong heart thumping right next to Gabriel's ear, both of them lax and happy.

 

But that didn't change the fact that come morning, there would be Hell to pay. Gabriel went to sleep with only one thought on his mind.

 

_He was a dead man._

 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the long-awaited part 2 I promised way back when I started this. I'm not 100% happy with it, I would have liked to add a little more conflict, but the ending snuck up on me and I'm too desperate to finish something, so I let it be. Hope you enjoy!

Mary was taking the first heavenly sip of her early morning coffee when the back door whispered open, obviously being moved very carefully on its hinges, to not make too much noise. She huffed out a smile into her mug when Sam's bulk eased in through the gap, not opening the door any more than he had to, before slipping inside. The attempt at stealth was amusing, and Mary waited until Sam had closed the door just as cautiously behind him again before speaking.

 

“Morning, sweetheart.”

 

Sam jumped as if electrocuted, and turned to face her with a look of pure horror on his face, which he quickly squashed under a poor attempt at a neutral smile.

 

“Ah... morning, Mom,” he said, voice rusty from what was no doubt quite a hangover. Mary smirked at the memory of just how many beers all of her boys had put away the night before. She herself hadn't gone overboard, enjoying far too much being alert and well-rested while everyone around her suffered. She only rarely let out her cruel streak, but there was never a better time than when the agony she witnessed was self-inflicted.

 

Speaking of agony, Sam looked incredibly uncomfortable for someone who'd just slipped out to get something in the car, a morning smoke or whatever it was her young man of a son felt he had to sneak around for these days. Maybe to call a girlfriend without Dean listening in. It could be anything. But hardly had the thought of a girlfriend struck Mary before she noticed something that made her stop dead, her mug halfway to her face.

 

Mary was a mother, yes. But she was also a woman. A woman who'd had her fair share of enthusiastic and occasionally experimental sex. And while the man she was looking at right now would always first and foremost come to mind as a gurgling baby or a gap-toothed pre-schooler, with her, right this moment... he looked like someone who just got laid. Spectacularly.

 

The bags under his eyes spoke of alcohol and little sleep, but would in themselves not be incriminating. But his clothes were also rumpled, his hair was mussed and just as Mary was starting to think she was imagining things, there was an unmistakable whiff from Sam, which she would have much preferred to never smell on her son.

 

Sam smelled like sex. Like a _lot_ of sex. Like hours and hours of sweat, musk and heat.

 

Mary spent a few confused moments running through what chances Sam could have had of finding someone for sex in their boring suburban neighborhood sometime between two and seven AM. Their neighbors were mostly couples with very young kids, or senior citizens. And as far as Mary knew, Sam hadn't been close with anyone on their block since the Harvelles moved away, taking Joanna Beth with them.

 

Then it slammed into her with nauseating clarity. Sam had come in through the back door. _From the yard_. Putting down her mug with a loud clack she whipped around to look out the window. Her heart sank as she followed the trail of footprints through the tall, dew-covered grass John had been promising to cut for a week now. A single dark line through the pale green... leading directly to the cottage.

 

_Gabriel._

 

Mary had known Gabriel for almost 30 years. She knew him and all his flaws better than pretty much anyone else, except maybe John. Gabriel was loud, brash, impulsive, and occasionally made some truly dumbass life choices. But underneath it all, Mary knew he was a good guy, willing to always work hard, help others when he could, and before this moment she would have also vowed that his moral compass was in fine working order. Obviously she would have to revise that claim.

 

“I'm gonna kill him,” she said, her voice mild and level, even as her vision was swiftly clouding over with red.

 

“Fuck,” Sam breathed, and before she could stop him, he tore open the back door again, this time with a loud squeal from the hinges, and bolted across the damp lawn towards the cottage.

 

On the kitchen counter, Mary's hands slowly clenched into white-knuckled fists.

 

* * *

 

“Gabriel, wake up!” Sam barked as soon as he rushed into the cottage.

 

Buried under the covers where Sam had left him not ten minutes prior, Gabriel was still dead to the world. Sam rushed over and shook his shoulder. “Come on, get up! You gotta go, I'm not kidding, Gabe!”

 

Gabriel mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like: “ _watch out for the monkeys, they throw poop,_ ” but still didn't move a muscle.

 

“Wake _up_!” Sam hissed, shaking Gabriel by both shoulders, making his head bounce on the pillow until his eyes cracked open.

 

“Ugh, quit it,” Gabriel groaned. “What the hell's wrong with you, can't you see I'm trying to die in peace here?”

 

“If you don't wake up right the fuck now, you _will_ die, but definitely not in peace, because Mom will be here in like five seconds, and she knows, Gabriel! _She knows_!”

 

Gabriel squinted, clearly not with the program yet. “Knows what? I don't–” From the way Gabriel's eyes flew open, Sam guessed he finally caught up.

 

“Fuck! Please tell me we didn't have sex last night... That was just a smokin' hot dream, right? _Right?!_ ”

 

Sam sighed and slumped down to sit on the bed. “Sorry. No, actually, I'm not sorry. I don't regret it. Not one second of it.”

 

“You might regret it just a little bit when your mother gets hauled off to jail for manslaughter,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth, grumbling when he realized he was naked.

 

“Which is why you gotta put some clothes on and go! If you make a run for it _right now_ , maybe I can calm her down before she gets to you.”

 

Gabriel stopped his frantic search for his underwear, turning his blood-shot eyes on Sam with sudden focus. “Is that really the kind of person you think I am?”

 

“Uh...” Sam was hungover, but he was aware that he'd just stepped in it somehow. “Well no, I just thought–”

 

“You thought what, Sam? _What?!_ That I'm the kind of guy who sleeps with people and runs off before the awkward morning after? Or that I'm some kind of coward, ready to skip town instead of facing the music when I've fucked up?”

 

“No, Gabriel, that's not what I think at all! I just don't want to destroy everything between you and my parents if I can avoid it!”

 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you jumped me!” Gabriel spat, before deflating with a sigh. “Shit, sorry, that was out of line. It's not your fault. Drunk or not, I should have known better. I should have said no.”

 

“Stop that,” Sam said, putting a firm hand on Gabriel's arm. “We're both consenting adults here. If there's any blame here at all, then we're sharing it equally.”

 

Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face with a groan before pulling away from Sam, giving up on finding his underwear, opting instead for just slipping his pants on.

 

“Look, whatever. Your mom knows, so we only have one option here. I'm gonna get dressed, and you're gonna lay low until we work this out somehow.”

 

“ _Lay low?_ ” Sam said, instantly angry. “Screw you, I'm not gonna leave you to take the fall for this. What kind of guy do _you_ think _I_ am, huh?”

 

Gabriel dropped the shirt he'd been trying to turn the right way out, and came over to the bed, shaking his head slowly. “I think...” he trailed off, searching Sam's eyes for something, and apparently finding it, because he put both hands on Sam's cheeks, and trailed his thumbs over his cheekbones. “I think you've somehow grown into this amazing, smart, funny, sexy as hell guy while I wasn't looking. Who allowed you to go and do that, huh?”

 

Sam covered Gabriel's hands with his own, his anger rushing out of him to make room for glowing warmth. “You should know by now that when we Winchesters want something, we tend to get it,” he said cheekily, and Gabriel chuckled.

 

“No kidding.” He bent down to press his lips gently to Sam's, but pulled away again immediately, not letting Sam push closer for more, like he so dearly wanted to. But Gabriel was right. Now was not the time. Frankly, Sam was surprised his mother wasn't already kicking down the door, shotgun in hand. Or maybe a kitchen knife. Whatever was closest at hand.

 

* * *

 

“John! John, get up!” Mary snarled, and yanked the covers off the lump of hungover misery that was her husband.

  
“Gah! Mary, for the love of God! You have a house full of poor suckers to torment, can't you pick one of them and let me off the hook for once?!”

 

Mary tossed a pair of jeans at him. “Get dressed and get downstairs. I've got coffee and Tylenol. I need you sober, John.”

 

“What the hell for?” John squinted at the clock. “Jesus Christ, it's not even seven thirty!”

 

“Tough!” Mary barked, before letting out a sharp breath, rubbing a hand across her forehead, anger and frustration steadily building a migraine behind her eyes. “John,” she said, voice softer. “John, I need you right now, okay?”

 

The sudden vulnerability in her voice roused John faster than anything else possibly could have, and soon they were in the kitchen. John looked out at the back yard and the cottage, a deep frown on his face, as Mary poured him coffee.

 

“Look... honey, I don't mean to be patronizing or anything, but... are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusions, here?” John said carefully. He'd been frozen with slack-jawed disbelief in the middle of pulling his pants up when Mary had told him the situation.

 

“I know what I saw, John,” she said sharply. “What I... _smelled_ on him.”

 

“I'm not saying you don't. I'm just...” he sighed and took a quick sip of coffee before starting over. “At this point we don't actually _know_ anything. We can't act until we have all the facts, right?”

 

“And what do you suggest we do, huh? _Ask_ them about it?”

 

“To start off with, yes. There's no need to go all momma bear over this, Mary.”

 

“Our oldest and dearest friend just had sex with our youngest son!” Mary cried. “If ever there was a time to overreact, then this is damn well it!”

 

“I can't say I disagree, but I'm not going to condemn that same old and dear friend until I know he actually did something!”

 

The steadily louder voices were interrupted by a much quieter one from the back door, opening with a slight squeak. “Would you like that confession in writing?” Gabriel stepped into the kitchen without hesitation, but looking very much like a man heading for the gallows. Sam followed, shutting the door gently behind them, not meeting his parents' eyes.

 

Mary's fists clenched on the table. “So it's true?”

 

No one felt like answering, but Sam's downcast eyes and Gabriel's slumped shoulders spoke quite clearly enough. John shook his head and took a deep gulp of his coffee. “Jesus,” he murmured.

 

“Well then,” Mary said coldly. “You can go get your things and get the hell out of my house. You're no longer welcome here.”

 

“Mom!” Sam protested. “It's not his fault! I was the one who came on to _him_!”

 

“Then he should have known better and said no!” Mary screamed, and John put a calming hand on her shoulder.

 

“Easy now, honey. Maybe we should let him explain first.”

 

“What's there to explain!? He should have said no, end of story!”

 

John sighed and rubbed his face. “Look, I'm not saying it was a great idea, I'm just saying that maybe there's more to it. Besides, it's not like it's illegal.”

 

“What about immoral?!” Mary cried, eyes still blazing at Gabriel. “This isn't a matter of law, it's a matter of ethics! You stepped over the line, Gabriel, and you know it!”

 

Gabriel nodded, arms crossed protectively over his chest. “Yeah. I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyway. Because Sam wanted it, and frankly so did I. I understand that you're upset. I would be too. But you know how much I care about Sam. About all of you. And please believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

“Well you did,” John grumbled. “And honestly, I never would have thought you'd do something like this.”

 

“Neither would I,” Gabriel chuckled mirthlessly. “But the heart wants what the heart wants.”

 

“I seriously doubt your _heart_ had anything to do with that decision,” Mary spat, and Gabriel flinched.

 

“That's unfair. You know me, Mary. I sleep around, but have I ever been mean or callous to the people I've been with?”

 

Mary's eye twitched, and Sam's hands settled cautiously on Gabriel's shoulders.

 

“I'm not sure I _do_ know you anymore,” Mary said coldly. “For all I know you could have left dozens of young, innocent one-night stands behind in your wake in the last few years!”

 

“Mary, please,” John said wearily.

 

“No,” Mary said, backing away from them all. “No, I'm done. I'm going for a walk, and when I come back, you better be gone, Gabriel. And you will never show your face here again.”

 

With that, she turned on her heel and left, slamming the front door behind her, leaving her husband and son behind with Gabriel standing awkwardly between them.

 

John groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. “Gah, you really stepped in it this time, Gabe.”

 

“I know,” Gabriel nodded, mimicking John and rubbing his own tired face.

 

“Does anyone even care what I think?” Sam asked sourly, and John leveled him with a hungover glare.

 

“Son, I know you're young, but even you should have realized that this was a really bad idea. To be honest, I thought better of both of you.”

 

Gabriel slumped down in a kitchen chair and hid his face in his hands. “I think we can all agree that as life choices go, this one was exceptionally bad. But done is done. I can't take it back, even if I wanted to.” He glanced at Sam's frown and added pointedly: “which I _don't_.”

 

That was enough to smooth out the furrow between Sam's brows, and he sat down next to Gabriel and carefully entwined their fingers. John watched and breathed a heavy sigh. “Aw, hell. This is a nightmare.”

 

“Not for me,” Sam pointed out. “I made my choice, and I got exactly what I wanted. I know it seems wrong to you guys, but I'm happy with this. _Really_ happy.”

 

“Well that makes one of you,” John grumbled, but he did pour two more mugs of coffee and placed them in front of Sam and Gabriel. “Have you two even considered the future? Sam, are you still gonna be happy when Gabriel walks out that door again? Because he will.”

 

“I don't know yet,” Sam shrugged. “I guess we'll see.”

 

John groaned again and downed the rest of his own coffee. “Damn fools, both of you,” he growled. “I'm gonna go track down my wife, and hopefully I'll be able to persuade her to not shoot you on sight. And while I'm gone, you two are going to figure out a way of making this work, because if Sam gets hurt, Mary won't be the only one going for a gun, are we clear?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, and John rolled his eyes. “Crystal clear,” Gabriel added, and John shook his head as he left the house, grumbling all the way about stupid people and dumbass mistakes.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was quiet for a long time, neither of them really knowing what to say. Gabriel was well aware that he'd fucked up. It wasn't even a matter of thinking it had been a good idea at the time, because even last night he'd known it was a bad, _bad_ idea. But he'd done it anyway. Folded like wet cardboard under the force of Sam's pleading eyes. Damn it all to hell.

 

“What do we do now?” Sam asked.

 

Gabriel let out a hollow laugh. “Well I dunno. This was your idea.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to compose himself. “What do you even want from me, Sam? Whatever it is, I doubt it's something I can give.”

 

Sam shrugged and smiled. “I just want you.”

 

“For fuck's sake, Sam, it's not that easy, and you know that.”

 

To his credit, Sam nodded and his smiled died. Obviously he did know, but God, how Gabriel hated to wipe that smile of his face. Sam leaned forward, still holding Gabriel's hand, and his thumb stroked a soothing rhythm over Gabriel's knuckles.

 

“To be honest, I was pretty convinced you'd turn me down. I hadn't really planned for getting what I wanted,” he admitted and Gabriel groaned against his palm.

 

“Great. Just great. Neither of us have a clue. _Fantastic_.”

 

“Come on, it's not that bad. We can work something out, can't we? I mean, we care about each other. Don't we?”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Apparently so. But do we care enough to change who we are? Because I don't settle down. I don't think I know how. And if you've really been hoping for... I don't even know what for half your life, how can you ever be happy with being with someone who's never around?”

 

“Can't we just... meet in the middle?”

 

“You can't honestly think it's that easy.”

 

Sam huffed. “I never said I thought it was _easy_. I think it's worth a try, though.”

 

“How do you figure?” Gabriel asked with a frown.

 

“Well...” Sam paused and took a deep breath. “First of all, I'm still in college, so we probably won't see each other a lot until I graduate. And after that, I don't know what I want to do, so maybe I could follow you around a little. Get a taste of life and see what I like.” He bit his lip and suddenly hesitated. “That is... if you even want to be with me after today.”

 

And that was the pickle, wasn't it. Sam was hot as fuck, and in a purely physical respect, Gabriel wanted him very much. But great sex didn't necessarily mean a great relationship. And Sam was new to relationships. Gabriel wasn't, and his track record was abysmal. He did care for Sam, deeply even. But was it enough?

 

“I... don't even know, kiddo,” he said apologetically. “I kinda want to, in a selfish kind of way, just to have a young, sexy boyfriend to show off, but I can't help but think I'm doing you a disservice here. For some weird reason you seem to genuinely like me, and I just... it feels like a train wreck waiting to happen. I'll most likely end up hurting you. Because I don't think I can be what you need.”

 

Sam's face twisted suddenly, anger pinching his brow and tensing his mouth. “How do you know what I need? I want _you_ , Gabriel! I want you the way you are! I didn't go around dreaming about some white picket fence version of you where you settled down and we got married or whatever. I just wanted to be the one you came home to.” He deflated slightly and squeezed Gabriel's hand reassuringly. “I'm not saying that I won't miss you, because I will. And I will probably be unhappy sometimes because I don't see you enough. But if you can tell me you'll come home to me, then I'll wait for you. It's not like I haven't done that for most of my life already.”

 

“Jesus, Sam,” Gabriel breathed. “You can't honestly expect that to work out?”

 

“Maybe not. But we won't know unless we try, right?”

 

Gabriel searched Sam's eyes for a long time, looking for doubt or uncertainty without finding any. All he saw was affection and adoration, and there was no mistaking the yank in his gut when Sam smiled at him.

 

“Aw, fuck,” Gabriel groaned. “Your parents are gonna kill me.”

 

Sam chuckled, asshole that he was, and Gabriel let his aching head thunk down onto the table.

 

Two seconds later Dean came wandering blearily into the kitchen, and fumbled around until he could pour himself some coffee. After a few gulps his eyes finally opened properly, and he looked from Sam to Gabriel to their joined hands.

 

“Uh. What did I miss?”

 

“Oh, nothing much,” Gabriel said airily. “Just a bit of cradle-robbing, friendship-ending, morning-after drama.”

 

Dean squinted at them, as if trying to figure out if he was being bullshitted. Sam just raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

 

“Aw, _dude_ ,” Dean said eventually. And that was apparently all he had to say on the subject, because he downed his coffee, and headed for the shower without another word.

 

“Well. That went better than expected,” Gabriel said lightly, and Sam snorted. “Your mom still might shoot me, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry for messing up your friendship. I was only thinking of what _I_ wanted. I didn't think about what it might mean for you.”

 

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively. “Don't worry about it. Mary will probably forgive me. It might take a few years, but she's always forgiven me for being an asshole before.”

 

“Still,” Sam insisted. “I'll do my best to help you mend fences.”

 

“That's sweet of you, kiddo, but this is my mistake, and I'll fix it myself.”

 

Sam took Gabriel's hand in both of his own and smiled lovingly at him, in a way that made Gabriel's stomach do funny things. “Well see, that's the thing about having a relationship. You're never alone with anything. We're in it together now,” he declared, and dammit, it was hard not to get infected by his enthusiasm.

 

“This is gonna be _such_ a massive shitstorm,” Gabriel said, but was completely unable to keep the smile off his face.

 

“Probably,” Sam grinned. “But at least we won't be bored.”

 

 

The End.

 


End file.
